1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid dispensing containers, and more particularly to fluid dispensing containers of the type from which liquid is dispensed by pouring from a full container, usually into a small opening in a receptacle. An example is in the common quart-sized can or bottle of motor oil from which oil is poured into the oil filler opening of engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional fluid dispensing containers typically have a spout which is used along with a funnel inserted into the fill hole of a receptacle in order to prevent spillage of the fluid when the container is tilted from a vertical position. Fluid begins to pour out of a conventional dispensing container before it is tipped beyond a horizontal position. There are many situations, such as, when a person adds motor oil, antifreeze, or other fluids to an automobile, where it is desirable to have a fluid dispensing container that eliminates the need for a funnel and avoids spillage by retaining the fluid until the container is tilted past a horizontal position and allowing the user to place the discharge opening of the container directly on the fill hole.